Friendship From Cybertron
by Hippo'sAmoeba
Summary: Charity Burbage, the Muggle Study professor, one day got into a car that was a transformer accidentally. What will her future be like? What will the transformers' future be like? What will happen after science meets magic? No pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I don't own Harry Potter or Transformer.

**Warnings**:

1. You may find my grammar sometimes strange, please skip that, and enjoy the stoy only. If you want to know why, please see my profile, and then you may get a clue. Thank you.

2. Ratchet here is very OOC.

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

This was an evening in early July. The sun was setting in the west, so it was turning cool. The cool air cheered Charity Burbage up, and it was the first time that Charity ever felt relief, after the death of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of her school.

Charity was a professor, but she worked in a school teaching magic. And the name of this school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. The subject she taught was called Muggle Study, which meant that studying the people who couldn't use magic.

Now, she was walking around to look for some muggle vehicles. As a professor, she knew very well about how to use muggle stuffs. However, she often failed to answer some difficult questions about how those stuffs worked. And every time when she came across with such questions, she always blamed herself for couldn't solving them. As a result, she just wanted to find some car to demolish, well, a better word, disassemble and check the inside of it. And now, she had found a good target. That was a yellow Hummer 2. She looked around, felt a little bit apologetic for the owner of the car, since she had no idea if she could assemble it after her research. But Professor Burbage believed that a good beginning was everything. So, after she was sure that no one was looking, she went over to the car, put her left hand on the door, and inserted her right hand into her pocket casually. She took out a strange wooden stick, and murmured some interesting words. Then, the car door opened. Charity got into it, and tried to start it. She remembered well which pedal to step on and which controller to pull. But to her surprise, it didn t work on this car. Charity got confused, and started to worry about her poor memory. Though she was a witch, she was not a good potion maker, because she often forgot some ingredients.

But what was going on now started to make our Muggle Study professor feel shocking-the car began to drive itself! Wait, maybe it was a joke from some other muggle lover, for example, one of her former students, Arthur Weasley, who had great interest on everything connected with muggles. She calmed herself fast, and she thought, "maybe it would bring me to its owner, and we can have a good chat." So, Charity relaxed herself and sat in the driver cab comfortably.

However, the car was going faster and faster. So fast that Charity thought only Firebolt could catch up with it. When the car was passing a pool, the door suddenly opened and threw Charity into the water. She noticed that the car drove away even faster, as if fleeing. Charity s interest was completely brought out. After all, she was a Ravenclaw, from a House standing for wisdom in Hogwarts. So, she apparated.

* * *

Here, I corrected some mistakes, and made the timetable clearer by adding the words "former students" in front of Arthur Weasley, so Charity is around 50's. In addtion, I'd like to explain Charity's stealing activity here: She won't keep it, and she would like to return the car to its owner after her research, though she's not sure whether the car can still funtion well, so I guess she just chooses the high grade car(e.g. a good-looking Hummer 2?), in this way, after the car unreasonly broke down, the car owner can get insurance for the insurance agent. :D Thank that anonymous reader.O(∩_∩)O


	2. Chapter 2 Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2 Misunderstanding**

Ratchet thought he had met a weird earthman today. She first opened his Cybertron-made lock by a strange wooden stick. And now, after he threw her into a pool and drove away in the speed of 200miles per hour, she suddenly appeared on his front window, waving her wooden stick threateningly and shouting, "Hey, car! Bring me to your owner. Or I will send you straight to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office! Don't tell me your owner didn't mumble that office when he or she was rebuilding you…"

This was the first human that ever tried to negotiate with a car, Ratchet thought. But Optimus, Ratchet's leader, had ordered them not to show themselves to any human, so Ratchet couldn't speak or transform though he was very curious about this human. However, that human didn't give up, but changed her tone, "All right, car, you're loyal to your owner and don't want him or her to be sent to Azkaban. But I'm not a officer in the minister, I simply want to open you and see what is inside. Ok, I'll start!"

Ratchet looked forward to what was going to occur. The human suddenly pointed her stick to Ratchet directly and shouted, "_Impedimenta_!" Then, to Ratchet's surprise, he was stopped by a great force and blocked by the thin air. That human seemed satisfied. She slid off the windshield, and laid her hands on the hood…

"Noooooooo!" The car shouted and started to recoil. And to Charity' s surprise, the car began to turn into a steel giant quickly as if someone had cast a transfigure spell to it. This must be a marvelous spell, Charity believed, only one of her colleague, Minnerva McGonagall, could cast such a complicated spell. So, Charity looked up, stared straight into Ratchet's optics and asked happily, "Well, now, can you tell me who made you?"

That was the last question a human could ask. Ratchet was totally shocked and he turned alert, "Why do you ask this? If you trying to threathen an Autobot with some strange earth creation, then you've made a big mistake!"

Now, it was Charity's turn to be shocked, "Er, I know what is an auto, but what is an Autobot?"

"If you don't even know about Autobot, why did you talk with a car?"

Charity started to feel angry, "Why must I know about Autobot? And why shouldn't I talk with a car which was suspicious to be under curse?"

Ratchet was confused, "Why am I under curse?"

Charity's curiosity arose, "You were not built by sorcerer?"

The answer was simple, "Course not!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Floating Charm

**Chapter 3 The Floating Charm**

Then, a witch and an alien robot began to chat like old friends. Charity knew that Ratchet and his Autobot friends were from a destructed planet called Cybertron. They called themselves the Transformer. Besides Autobots, there also existed another party of transformers, the Decepticon. Both Autobots and Decepticons came earth for the Cube which had a great power that could even rebuild their home. And the reason why Ratchet came to Britain was that he thought the Cube was in Europe after a great deal of computing, but with more computing, he was sure that he made a mistake, so he was about to go to America to join with other Autobots when Charity met him.

Ratchet also knew about Charity's world. He could feel grief and indignation when Charity mentioned about an evil wizard called "You-Know-Who". That was really a strange name. But Ratchet showed greater interest to magic.

"Could you show me some more magic?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Why not!"

Charity decided to use the most basic one which was taught to the first-years.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" A frog on a rock floated unexpectedly.

When Charity controlled the frog to land, Ratchet said, "That was wonderful, but I can also make it float."

"Oh, can you?" Charity asked in disbelief. Magic only belonged to wizards and witchs, but this Autobot was apparently an alien muggle.

However, the frog floated…

"Merlin's beard, how did you make it?"

Ratchet stopped, and threw the frog into the water, "I believe that normal human on earth can also make it, though they have to do it with more equipment."

"What, can they? I've never heard of that!"

"Then you hear too little."

"Hey, I'm a Muggle Study professor."

"Then learn more."

"Okay." Ravenclaws were always fond of learning.

"A simple answer is that a frog as an organic material is a diamagnetic substance. Diamagnetic substances include water, protein, diamonds, wood and many other common substances, though you human thought they were nonmagnetic at first. If a diamagnetic substance, such as a frog, is under a powerful magnetic field, the tiny forces involved will be enough to levitate chunks of diamagnetic materials. Situated at the right location, diamagnetic material can stabilize the levitation of permanent magnets. As a result, that frog floated."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Well then, muggles can also levitate something without touching. Using magnetic, so brilliant!"

"Why do you call them muggle anyway, I thought you were all human being? And in taxonomy, you are all _Homo sapien_."

"Well, that is just a form of addressing, no humiliation in that."

That was really a happy conversation. They were both interested to each other. And they decided to meet again. Ratchet thought it was necessary to report to Optimus that he still felt that the Cube was in Britain.

* * *

Floating frogs is achieved by muggle M. D. Simon and muggle A. K. Geim. They've even won the Ig Nobel Prize in honor of their achievement. :P

I hope you can enjoy it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 The Petrifaction Spell

**Chapter 4 The Petrifaction Spell**

Enlightened by Ratchet, Charity decided to write something in the _Daily Prophet_. But before she came up with an outline, the agreement time was drawing near, so she apparated to the place they met.

A yellow Hummer 2's arrival made the witch delight. The car transformed and asked happily, "What spell are you going to perform today?"

"The patrifaction spell."

Charity took out a nervous cat under her cloak. She caressed its back, and ensured that it would be rewarded after the performance. Then she pointed her wand to the cat and said, "_Petrificus totallus_!" The spell was very effective, because the cat's flexible body was stiff now. Its limbs were unbendable, its head and tail rose high as if fixed by an invisible hand, and it could even stand on the ground like a small statue.

"Oh, can you remove the curse from that poor cat?"

"Yeah, yes, of course…" Then she removed the curse. The cat looked at Charity petiously, but turned cheerful quickly, because Charity took out some fish.

"Well, I think that was similar to decerebrate rigidity."

"What is that then?"

"If the nerve between hypothalamus and epithalamus was cut off, then the cerebral cortex can't inhibit the muscle's tonic. That's why the name is 'decerebrate'."

"Then my cat was petrified?"

"Not enough, another reason is that there exists more facilitatory area than inhibitory area in the brain stem reticular formation. When that part of nerve was cut off, the muscle was controlled by more facilitatory area-Hey, are you sleepy?"

"Wha-at?"

"I think you were absentee-minded just now."

"How did you know?" Charity asked curiously. If she could master this, then it would be quite easy to supervise the students.

"I found that your EEG, I mean, Electroencephalogram, which shows the spontaneous electricity activity of your cerebral cortex, had changed. Well, when you are thinking, your EEG wave is β-wave. But it turns to θ-wave, when people get sleepy."

"Wow, so amusing!"

"But did you understand my explaination of decerebrate rigidity?"

"Er, a little hard for me. But I do know that the muscle is controlled by both cereball, er, cerebral cortex and brain stem reti-reticular formation. The cerebral cortex helps muscle ease more, and the brain stem reticular formation helps muscle tense more. Am I correct?"

"Good! You've got it."

"Can muggles, well, I mean normal people, make it?"

"Yes, they can. But they don't know how to make those animals restore, because the nerve in central nerve system can't regrow after cutting off."

"Poor animals. I'm glad that we can restore them." Charity's cat snored at her feet satisfiedly.

* * *

About decerebrate rigidity: go to Wikipedia for further information… ( ^_^ )

PS: People often use cats on their research. I really want to put a picture of a cat with decerebrate rigidity here, but it seems that even giving a link is impossible, so just google it if you are interested.


	5. Chapter 5 The Disillusionment Spell

**Chapter 5 The Disillusionment Charm**

Charity had started on her paper. She had so much to write that when it was time to go, she still hadn't finished.

After arriving, there was still some time left. Charity decided to make a joke on her new friend. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, and stood on the usual place she stayed.

Ratchet was always punctual. He drove to the spot, and seemed confused for a few seconds. But he suddenly drove at a high speed and rushed directly to Charity.

"Ahhhhh!" Before she screamed, the car had already decreased his speed. He made a beautiful turn, transformed, and fell about with laughter.

Charity was annoyed, "What a confounded prank!"

"So does yours, hahaha."

"Did you see me?"

"Not by optics of course. That disguise was brilliant indeed, but I still can find you out."

Charity's curiosity rose again, "So how?"

"By infrared."

"Explain then."

"As you may have already known, sunlight can be divided into seven homogeneous beam by their different wavelengths, but that is what you can see. Can't be seen through eyes doesn't mean it doesn't exist. So there exists other light, or let's give it a better name, electromagnetic wave. The wavelength of infrared is longer than red light, and can't be seen by human eyes, neither by optics."

"So how did you see, er, feel me?"

"We transformers have a great deal of equipments, and infrared sensor is the most basic one. One can never try to hide oneself in the way of coloring in front of a transformer." Ratchet said proudly, but after noticing the glare from Charity, he went on instructing infrared sensor, "As long as a substance is above Absolute Zero, -273.15 celsius, it can send out infrared. Substances with higher temperature sends out more infrared, more long wave light. For example, your body temperature is around 37 celsius, but the surrounding is about 25 celsius. Then, on my sensor, your body sends out more infrared, and the surrounding sends out less. That's why I could distinguish you from the surrounding."

"All right, you win."

"I didn't win, science wins, science always wins." Ratchet said modestly.

"So normal people can also sense infrared with equipment's help?"

"Exactly. They found that on snakes, and then made guided missile in the same theory. They both tract the prey's heat."

"Wonderful! I didn't find snakes so interesting until…" She suddenly shievered in panic, so You-know-who knows everything. There's no way to run, he can distinguish you even you're under a Disillusionment Charm's protection, because he had a snake, and he can talk with it…

"What's happened to you? You don't seem very well?"

"I'm all right, but that was the You-Know-Who problem…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Killing Curse

**Chapter 6 The Killing Curse**

"Who is You-Know-Who? And why did his parents give him such a strange name?"

"He is a dark wizard, so morally evil that he could even revive after death. People are afraid to say his name, so we call him You-Know-Who instead."

"What's his real name anyway?"

"Er, well…"

"That's all right, you may write it down."

"I don't want to… Ok, I'll just say it. All right! Only once, don't force me to repeat. I'll only speak it once. Listen, never repeat, never… His REAL name is, is, hmm, Vol-, er, Vol-Vol-Vol-Vol…"

"Oh, so he is Volvolvol!"

"Yes, Volvolvol." Charity was glad that Ratchet stopped asking about his name, and she didn't want to bother herself to correct that somewhat amusing name now.

"Why does he make people feel afraid? You can also use magic, why are you still afraid of him?"

"He is powerful, and he has killed numerous people. He never treats people's lives repectively!"

Ratchet remembered Optimus' words "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings", "We shouldn't destroy other planets with life in the name of rebuilding ours", and he couldn't help burning with rage, "he makes me remind of we Autobot's old enemy, Megatron. But we are never afraid of shouting his name out, and we can risk our lives to fight against him!" Ratchet stated vehemently, "Now tell me what curse does he use to kill?"

"The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra." Charity's voice turned down.

"What's the effect of it?"

"Nobody can survive under that curse. When someone is hit by it, one dies immediately and there is no injury on the body."

"Immediate death, hmm. Has any victim received first-aid?"

"No."

"Has anyone checked their EEG or ECG, I mean electrocardiogram, which shows the electricity activity of myocardial?"

"No."

"Has anyone transplanted the death's organs?"

"No."

"Has anyone anatomized the body?"

"No."

"Do you bury the victims after that?"

"No, well, no, no, no, I mean, yes." Another dad-blasted joke!

But Ratchet said with great confidence, "you didn't even make sure if they were really dead. No death can come so suddenly and so traceless. How I wish I can anatomize one to do the research…" He shut up instantly, and giggled apologetically.

"It's all right anyway. Thank you very much, Ratchet. I find that even You-Know, er, Volvolvol, is not so frightening after talking with you. But what's most possible explaination of Killing Curse then?"

"I'm sorry. I know too little data about it. Science is not fairy tales, it's not supposed to be made up."

"It's Ok. And I suppose if you have a chance, you'll try your first-aid, won't you?"

* * *

The Ratchet in my story is a little bit acting up and is addict to research. I swear that if Wheeljack were in the movie, I would use him as the hero without hesitation. I hope you can still enjoy the story. And please review, and let me know what I can do to make it better.


	7. Chapter 7 Experiment Broke Off

**Chapter 7 Experiment Broke Off**

Charity finally finished her paper which left no room for the supporters of the blood theory. With the courage from Ratchet, she sent the paper to _Daily Prophet_. When all this stuff was finished, she went to find Ratchet again.

This time, she showed him the Transfiguration Spell, and she turned a cup into a mouse.

"Wow, that is brilliant. It's somewhat like us. You call it 'transfiguration', we call ours 'transform'." Then, he transformed to the yellow Hummer 2.

"But the stuff is bigger, the transfiguration is harder."

"Oh, can you transfigure a stuff as big as a car then?"

"It's hard for me, but to some skilled magicians, well, the answer is yes."

"Oh." Ratchet was a little depressed.

But soon, he excited again. "Hey, have you tried to take some cells out from animals you created, and see what will they grow up to be under apporpriate condition?"

"No, I haven't. But it sounds cool, and I'd be glad to have a try." Charity had heard of cell cultivation before, but she didn't know how, so she watched Ratchet eagerly.

Ratchet took out a small bottle which contained purple liquid. And he told Charity that it was serum which could provide nutrition to the cells. The liquid was purple because of the indicator. When Ratchet extracted blood from the mouse, Charity found another vehicle came. It was impossible, Charity thought, because she had cast Muggleproof Charm on the surrounding to avoid trouble. So, there could be only one explaination-

"You are another Autobot!"

"You are Ratchet's friend then." The red and blue truck began to transform.

Charity nodded, but after hearing the voice, Ratchet seemed horrified, and turned abruptly, threw away both the bottle and the mouse immediately. The mouse knocked onto the ground and turned back to the cup.

"Hello, Optimus, er, sir! Hmm, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Charity looked up and found that it was cloudy today.

"Yes, of course. The temperature is fine and the moisture is modest."

"I'm so sorry, Prime…" Before Optimus asked more, he told him everything that had happened these days.

"It's all right, then. We have already worked out the Cube's possible location. It's in America. The exact location of the Cube was printed on a pair of glasses. Bumblebee has been with the owner of the glasses these days. The Decepticons had come here earlier than us, and I believe that you know the importance."

"You're right, Prime. But I just couldn't stop it…"

"That's all right, I understand." Then, he turned to Charity, "You'd better be careful these days. Volvolvol sounds similar to our old foe, Megatron, and he won't let his opponents pass unharmly." Charity's face turned pale.

"It's all right then. I will give you a GPS, Global Position System. With its help, I'm sure that even spells can't conceal your position, because your coordinate never changes."

"It's so nice of you, Optimus. But can an Autobot defeat Volvolvol?"

"We don't want hurt any human. In additon, if we lost, Volvolvol will bury together with the earth. I don't think bodies built on flesh can defend the radiation in universe."

Ratchet waved good-bye to Charity embarrassedly, then he transformed together with Optimus and drove away.

* * *

Now, Ratchet's desertion is ended...


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark Lord Ascending

**Chapter 8 The Dark Lord Ascending**

The surrounding got clearer. Charity found herself on top of a whole room of people, and her body was keeping revolving slowly. She tried to struggle but she was tied by invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" The voice was from You-Know-Who. In the end, nothing could stop him even if she cast dozens of defensive curse around her home…

"Ah, yes." Said Snape.

"And you, Draco?" Asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Snake, yes, snakes can trace their prey with their infrared sensor. Suddenly, those interesting experiments, those little pranks and that happy time revealed in Charity's mind. She remembered her new friends. They were brave and confident, and she was sure that Ratchet would come to help her, because he had known her coordinate, though it had already been too late…

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary."

"Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they are not so different from us…"

"Of course, they are the same as us! We are all _Homo sapiens_." Charity suddenly said. She now found that she learned a lot from Ratchet, not only knowledge, but also his courage. Yes, Voldemort was a dangerous wizard, but compared with those scientists persuing for gospel, he was only a little dust!

Voldemort was irritated. "Silence!" with a twitch of his wand, Charity fell silent as if gagged, but Charity was not afraid at all now, she was even happy that Ratchet might have a corpse to anatomize…

"Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods and Muggles in the _Daily Prophet_. Science, she says, is full of vitality. Muggle scientists, says Professor Burbage, are people brave and adventurous. Oh yes, supid Gryffindorish Muggle scientists…"

Nobody dared to laugh: There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the green snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue

**Chapter 9 Rescue**

To the Death Eaters' surprise, a young man wearing T-shirt and jeans with yellow hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared on the table. Judging from what he wore, he must be a Muggle. But how did he come here?

He said nothing but lift Charity's body and rushed directly to the doorway, and it seemed that he knew this manor quite well.

"Kill him!" ordered Voldemort. He was totally outraged, and cast several killing curse to that man, but the latter dodged every green beam, and ran even faster.

One Death Eater said in disbelief, "Is he a vampire?" More Death Eaters seemed to have lost their heads but tailing after their master as they usually did.

As a loyal Death Eater, Bellatrix shot dozens of curses to the man. She was quite sure that some of the curses hit the running man, but to her surprise, they were just effectless. That muggle was similar to a shadow, and beams of curses could pass through his body. At last, a barrier curse hit the running man, and he was forced to a stop. The Death Eaters and Voldemort came near.

Now, in Voldemort's view, that man was putting all his Horcruxs in one baskets, because he opened a window and threw Charity's body down to a yellow car parking outside. (How did it come here anyway?) After that, the man began to grimace and laugh complacently. Maybe he didn't want to live any more! Voldemort cast another Killing Curse, but before it hit him, he disappeared in the thin air.

"Lucius! Explain all this!"

"My Lord, I really don't know why…"

Lucius Malfoy didn't need to explain any more, because his master had discovered more: That yellow car moved, and got the body accurately, then it began to run in a high speed. This must be a cursed car, because normal muggle cars couldn't reach such place. Maybe that woman made a crazy car at home, and now, it came to rescue its mistress. It had no right to go on running on the road.

"_Confringo_!"

The road in front of the car was blown. To everyone's surprise, the car transfigured to an iron giant, strode the destruction, and turned back to car, continued to run.

Voldemort's authority mustn't be challenged. A black silhouette was flying now, chasing after the car.

In the car:

Ratchet was doing first-aid crazily. Using ECG, he found that Charity's myocardial contractility was very low and the myocardial electricity activity was in disorder. No wonder people before couldn't feel the victims' heart beating. Since Charity had stopped breathing, he also used artificial respiration to provide oxygen for her.

After doing all human first-aid he knew, Ratchet could only monitor Charity's condition and blessed her in his spark. On the contrary, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were aiming to blow up the car. Curses were shot down to Ratchet one by one, but Ratchet avoided all of them neatly. They were just a pack of bothersome Decepticons, thought Ratchet.

At this time, Optimus called Ratchet through wireless, "Ratchet, have you finished your rescue? We need your aid. Bumblebee was brought away by human."

"Understood, but I'm entangled. Volvolvol is chasing after me…"

"If it is unavoidable, deactivate him, and keep him with you. Anyway, he is a threaten to people in Europe. We need your help here."

"Yes, Prime." Then, Ratchet accelerated, and left the Death Eaters behind. But Voldemort was so formidable that he also accelerated.

Then Voldemort felt great joy, because the car was slowing down. Nice chance!

"_Confringo totalus_!"

The car transfigured again, and dodged that curse.

"Hey, can't you land and have a good talk with people?" the iron giant said.

"What? Negotiating with me?" Voldemort sneered.

"Why not? We are all sentient beings, and we are equal." Ratchet was trying to persuade him. But it sounded nothing to Voldemort. He simply jeered, "well, my equivalence, today, I shall stand, you shall fall!"

"Wow. Maybe Megatron will be glad to find his twin brother on earth! But compared to your twin brother, you still have a long way to go! _Decerebrate Rigidity_!"

It was an unheard spell. Voldemort found he was staring the giant directly into his blue eyes. Then, one second later, he lost control of his body and fell down.

Before the Death Eaters came, Ratchet had taken the Voldemort statue with him, transformed back to a car, and run away in an amazing speed.

In the car:

Ratchet was glad to find that Charity could breath again, though it still needed time before she came round. But Voldemort had no idea of it, he sniffed, "So you are Burbage's loyal car then. I have to say that she spent a great amount of time on you, but I'm also regret to tell you that she will never wake up!"

"Hey, Ratchet, is that you?" Charity mumbled.

"Yes, I'm here…"

"Impossible! I killed her. The Killing Curse always works!"

"Well, it did work, but your victim revived after receiving appropriate aid in time. So sorry that I've let you down."

"Who else is in you?" Charity tried to sit up.

"Oh, just Volvolvol. And you don't need you worry about your wand problem, because he brought two, and I've lent one to you self-assertively."

"What!" Charity decided to continue her unconsciousness.

* * *

Charity is revived, though hit by a Killing Curse! What do you think about it? Please review, and please let me know what do you think about my story. Thank you very much.

PS: I really have no idea where the last battle took place. I've searched, and some people believe that the city is Los Angeles, some other think it is New York or doesn't even exist. And I find that (nearly) all the stories here name it as the Mission City. So which is the proper name? Could anyone of you tell me? Otherwise, I will just name it as Los Angeles! ╮(╯_╰)╭


	10. Chapter 10 Volvolvol

**Author's Note:** Still no review, (sigh), perhaps it's because of few people reading this crossover(shrug)... Anyway, here is a new chapter, and I just keep using "Los Angeles" as where the battle took place. I hope you can enjoy this new chapter, and please review if you have something to tell me, I'm thirst for that. ←OTZ

**Chapter 10 Volvolvol**

The trip to America was silent. First, Charity was so afraid of Voldemort that she dared not to speak. Second, Voldemort was shocked by Ratchet's strange power, and decided to see more of him. Third, Ratchet was sorry about what he had done to Voldemort, and was worried about Bumblebee.

Before Ratchet reached Arizona, he received a message from Optimus that Bumblebee was safe now, they had got the Cube and were heading to Los Angeles.

"There is a battle ahead. It shouldn't have envolved you human actually. I'm so sorry, but we have to fight, or our old enemy Megatron will make a Decepticon Army."

"Who is Megatron?"

"Your twin brother-er, I mean, he is a Decepticon…" Then he explained the war to Voldemort.

Voldemort was shocked by what Ratchet said. His work of ruling British or European magic world sounded nothing to be proud of, comparing to an alien robot aiming to rule the universe. And his Horcruxes were nothing when facing robots that had been created for millions of years. Moreover, if that Megatron succeed, he, the mighty Dark Lord would have nowhere to go…

The kind-hearted robot broke Voldemort's deep thinking, "Well, I'm heading towards a city that is going to be a battlefield. You are not members from millitary force, so you may get out of the car now."

"I won't. I know it will be dangerous, but if you lost…" choked Charity.

"No, Charity. I'm afraid no. Don't come along with us, since it's very easy for us to stop a wizard, just like Mr. Volvolvol. Haven't you told me that he was the most dangerous…"

"Who is Volvolvol?" asked Voldemort.

"Charity told me that…"Before Ratchet finished, Charity took Ratchet's advise, and aparated.

"Good to see her go. Anyway, aren't you called Volvolvol?"

"I'm Lord Vol-de-mort! You stupid Gryffindorish alien!"

"I'm sorry, er, Mr. Voldemort. You may also leave. I don't think your flesh body can endure lasar beams and missiles."

"Exactly. Then remove your charm."

"All right, but that is not magic, I simply stopped the transmitting of your neuron between hypothalamus and epithalamus. I don't think you understand me anyway, but I'll let your neuron continue to work normally."

And then, Voldemort found himself able to move again. Then, he also apparated.

On the highway, a yellow Hummer 2 sped up…


	11. Chapter 11 Big News

**Chapter 11 Big News**

It was morning now, at least in Britain. Harry was sleeping soundly, but he awoke instantly. Again, he dreamt of Dumbledore's body falling down the tower. He also dreamed of Voldemort chasing after a yellow car. That was a strange one, though Harry had already got used to those dreams. Harry sat up to drink some water, and he heard that someone was talking outside.

"Excuse me, but I really have to talk to Harry Potter."

"That Potter! So you are one of his lot," his uncle growled.

Harry grabbed his wand, and hurried downstair. Perhaps that was a Death Eater, and she was really good at pretending.

"…I'm a professor in Harry's school. Mr. Potter?" that woman had noticed Harry's coming.

It was incredible, Harry thought, Professor Burbage, the Muggle Study teacher, came to meet him. He didn't even choose her class, because he was simply too familiar with muggles. She was neither a Death Eater nor a member in the Order, though she taught her students that muggles were not so different from wizards, but Harry still couldn't figure out the reason why she came, or maybe she was controlled by others…

"Well, I'm Charity Burbage, the Muggle Study teacher in Hogwarts. You didn't choose my class, but I have to say that muggles' science is very incredible."

That was not what a person controlled by Death Eaters could speak out. Harry smiled, and Charity smiled back, then she came into the living room.

Charity told Harry about Voldemort's being caught and the Transformers' war. At first, Harry was taken aback by what Charity said. Then, he began to worry, "What if those Decepticons won? Of course I know Autobots are tough and brave, but the possibility still exists."

"Well, I just come to tell you that you don't need to worry about Vol-_Voldemort_ now. To go or to stay, it should be left for yourself to choose. And I have to warn you that Voldemort is also in America…"

"I'll go!" Harry broke in, "I'll announce the Order, the more join in, the larger chance we win."

"I'm afraid we don't have such time. And I'm about to go now…"

"Where will you be then?"

"Los Angeles."

After she finished speaking, she disappeared in the thin air.

* * *

Well, this chapter seems too short, but I promise that I'll put on a longer one tomorrow. :D

And, here is another thing-could you guys just give me ONE review? You know, reviews are important to writers, and I remember that the famous writer, Mark Twain, once said that a review is equal to his ten days' food. ~(^_^)~


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle part 1

**Chapter 12 The Battle(part1)**

Charity was in America now, she checked her GPS, and found that Optimus Prime and the other three Autobots were still on their way to Los Angeles, and Ratchet still had a long way to go. Thinking about Voldemort, she decided to join Optimus. So she apparated into the red and blue truck, and sat on the driver seat.

Optimus was apparently startled, but he realized what was going on soon.

"Why do you come here? I don't think you have ever joined a war before, nor have you taken appropriate train…"

"That's nothing to worry about. I think I've already have a gross knowledge about Decepticons, and I can at least protect me well. And I might be able to help you."

Optimus tried to throw her out like what Ratchet had done, but he also failed, because Charity was on the driving seat again.

"All right then, but take care of yourself."

They were about to reach Los Angeles, when some Decepticons appeared and started attacking. Charity told Optimus not to worry about her, and cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. She looked after Optimus as he transformed and fought with a Decepticon as big as him, and decided to keep an eye on Sam and the other people. She summoned her broomstick and circled in the sky like a hawk, ready to deal with anything about to happen.

But Autobots did a great job, Charity was glad to find that Optimus finished his opponent and a Decepticon tried to get the Cube was finished by an Autobot called Ironhide.

And now, they had reached the city.

Charity saw a yellow Hummer 2 rushing towards. That was Ratchet. Charity found it unbelievable that Voldemort was not in the car, and Ratchet told her honestly that he had sent him free, since Voldemort was not a member from military force…

But now, there was no time for Charity to panic, because more Decepticons had come. Charity added some protective charms to the Autobots, hoping they can be effective, and ran to join Sam and Mikaela.

"F-22 at 12 o'clock. All right."

"Air Force has arrived!" The soldiers were shouting happily.

But Ironhide soon shouted, "It's Starscream!" He and Bumblebee picked up a truck to take cover. But the attacking from that Starscream was too fierce, and Charity found that Bumblebee had lost both of his legs. How she wished she could heal him, but robots were so different from human that Charity was unsure if a Healing Charm would work. She looked for Ratchet, but he was busy dealing a tank with Jazz.

On the ground, panicky crowd were fleeing everywhere. Charity wanted to cast a Muggle Repelling Charm, but if so, the soldiers fighting would also be effected. "They were right then, I couldn't do anything to help." thought Charity gloomily.

Suddenly, Ratchet shouted, "It's Megatron. Retreat! Fall back!" Charity's heart sank-the arrival of Voldemort's twin brother (quoted from Ratchet).

She looked up in the sky, and found a strange aircraft flying low. The Autobot Jazz was very brave and he even jumped onto Megatron to attack.

"You might kill yourself!" Charity said agitatedly.

Then a soldier came over, and shouted to her, "You! Dangerous, leave here now!" Charity did move as told. Only, she dazed towards Jazz and Megatron. "Hey, you crazy woman!" Ignoring the shout, she continued running, because Jazz was now lifted by Megatron to the roof of a building and he was about to be torn. She wouldn't conceal anymore, and that anti-Muggle security should be totally dismissed at this very time! She Disapparated.

Her appearance on the chest of Jazz must have shocked Megatron. Charity was in choler. She screamed, "Go to see Merlin, you damn troll! _Diffindo_!"

But the effect was too little, only a few metal chips flew away. What was worse, her action had enraged Megatron. Jazz shouted to her, "Run away! Don't be stupid…"

"Noooooo! _Stupefy_! _Petrificus totalus_! _Relashio_! _Incendio_!"

The last one made sense, Megatron was startled by the fire appeared so suddenly. Jazz took the chance and slipped down the high building with Charity.

"Thanks, you are a great fighter!" Before Charity could explain, the robot Gryffindor had joined the battle again.

After Charity held herself, she found that the boy called Sam was running to a white building with statues on it, and Megatron was chasing after him. Megatron tore down every part of the building he could reach. He was a destroyer, a more fatal destroyer than Voldemort. To Charity's relief, Optimus was driving in this direction. And she decided to help the other Autobots.

Bumblebee did a good job. Although both legs were broken, he was sitting on a truck driven by Mikaela, and shooting to Decepticons around. So, she joined her old friend, Ratchet. And they defeated three Depeticons that were newly appeared. A Freezing Charm was really effective.

"Good job, witch!"

"So did you, Ratch!"

Charity looked back to the white building, and found that Sam had jumped from it because of Megatron. Thanks to Optimus, Sam was grabbed in the middle air just in time. But before they landed, Megatron landed on his back, attacked, and the two giant robots fell down together. Optimus landed on his back, and Megatron landed only a few yards aways from them. Sam seemed unharmed.

"Sam? You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory."

Staring at Sam, Optimus made his choice. They had failed in protecting the Cube. This war had to end. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

When Sam was away, Optimus turned to Megatron, "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"

* * *

The battle is continuing! HAHAHAHA! Failing to describe the battle scene in a detailed way, and I fail even in my mother tongue, anyway, I got difficulties on my composition from junior high to senior high...(sigh~)

Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13 The Battle part 2

**Chapter 13 The Battle(part2)**

Charity was glad to see that the Air Force had finally arrived, but Ratchet was suddenly alert and shouted, "No, Starscream was involving!"

Just as he was shouting, Starscream had transformed and shot down all human jets in front of him. "Look out!" Charity screamed in depression, because Starscream started to shot at Optimus, and the latter was wounded severely.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" But Sam ignored that, instead, he dashed towards Megatron and tried to put the Cube in his chest. "Good boy!" thought Charity, yet before he succeeded, Megatron suddenly stood up, and reached for the Cube-

"_Accio Cube_!" Charity yelled desperately.

Nothing happened.

A black shadow suddenly came out of nowhere and got the Cube before Megatron's claws touched it, shouted, "Destroy it, you saint looking for the greater good!" The Cube was thrown back to Optimus.

That was VOLDEMORT! And then he began to fight with Megatron.

Charity thought she was beginning to have delusion now, because she saw Voldemort dueling with Megatron! He threw dozens of destructing curses to Megatron, but Megatron was canny and flexible. As a robot which could transform into an aircraft, he had more advantage in the air. He dodged most of the curses, and the rest hit on him seemed not of big effect. The American soldiers and the Autobots were completely stunned. None of them dared to attack, since they were all afraid of hurting Voldemort. Charity heard a soldier shouting excitedly, "Does he also come from outer space?"

But Voldemort didn't get upper hand, and Charity didn't really believe his Defending Spell could stop a missile. She suddenly remembered the Freezing Charm, so she rushed near, "_Sonorus_." Her voice was loud now. "_Use Freezing Charm! That works_!"

She was glad that Voldemort took her advice, and cast Freezing Charm to Megatron. Megatron did stopped, but the effect lasted only one second. He revved his engines crazily, and his body was hot enough to counter the charm. Voldemort had to go on fighting. Optimus was struggling to stand up, but he seemed to be confused about whether to destroy the Cube or not.

There were still many Decepticons, and Starscream was really a troublesome enemy. Then, one Decepticon discovered Optimus' weakness, and shot at him.

That damn troll dared not do that in normal time. Charity apparated, took the Cube before Optimus did what he wanted, and ran away. "Oh, you troll!" Charity shouted, "the Cube is on my hand now!" The Decepticon turned to kill her, but Charity swayed her wand, and directed the ruins in the street to smash him like hammer. Some of the ruins even grew teeth and fangs, and they bit and scratched. A group of soldiers also came to help, and the Decepticon was defeated. Then Charity handed the Cube to Sam, ignored his respecting expression, and told him to find somewhere to hide.

Yet Voldemort was not so lucky. Though he cast a Defending Spell in time, a shell still hit him. The shell's most power had been decreased by the spell, but it was still deathly to flesh.

"No, Voldemort!" shouted Optimus. He finally managed to stand up, and tried to stop Megatron from shooting more warheads to Voldemort, but he was punched yards away soon.

"Prime! Fighting for the earthbugs, you have no right to drive on the road anymore!"

At this very time, a group of people's sudden appearance gave Charity a surprise.

It was Harry, Ron and Hermione!

"Professor Burbage! Who is the enemy?"

"The huge one about to attack!"

The four apparated and stood between Optimus and Megatron.

"What shall we do now?" asked Ron.

"Freeze him!" But this time their effort was still in vain. It seemed that a Freezing Charm was useless in front of a maniac like Megatron, thought Charity worriedly.

Then Harry barked, "_Expelliarmus_!" All four of them found that the big gun fixed on Megatron began to shiver, though what Megatron want to do was only to squish these abnormals..

"Excellent! One more, _Expelliarmus_!" All four of them shouted. The gun shivered greater . Then, another voice ordered, "Do it again, _Expelliarmus_!" Five bright red beams of curse shot directly at Megatron, and his gun, which was as big as a cannon, fell off.

This time Megatron noticed the key point. Belittling his foes had endangered himself. He transformed and skirred into the sky, and disappeared in the clouds.

"We won?" Harry asked, but before any answer was spoken, Megatron dove back, and aimed at the Cube in Sam's hands. That foolish boy must have come out from the hidden place and watched the fun! Sam was stunned there, scared. Ratchet and Ironhide tried to protect him, but were failed, because the force of diving threw both of them away. Megatron had taken Sam and the Cube with him.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Mikaela.

The American soldiers couldn't do anything, because their jets were destroyed by Starscream. The Autobots couldn't do anything, because they couldn't fly freely like a Decepticon.

However, wizards and witches could do something.

Voldemort was chasing Megatron now. Megatron tried to stop Voldemort by threatening to kill Sam, but how could such action decentralize Voldemort's attention! He was still following, and throwing hexes on Megatron. And the latter just threw Sam away, and turned back to fight again. On the other hand, Harry took out his Firebolt from Hermione's beaded handbag, and rode on it. As a skilled Seeker, he got Sam, though Sam's face was pale now.

"But Voldemort can't handle too long." said Hermione.

"Yes, you're right," then Charity saw Megatron's weapon, "I have an idea now."

In the air:

Megatron was trying his best to kill the weird looking squish daring to fight with him, the almighty Lord Megatron. Suddenly, he heard some strange words, or maybe noise, which certainly couldn't be earthman's language. But the man in front of him dove all of a sudden, and Megatron found himself facing his own cannon.

Then, the cannon fired…

* * *

In fact, Megatron tried to persuade Voldemort from chasing him. Here is part of their dialogue (it may damage the style of the story, so I put it here)

M: Stop chasing me, or the boy is dead!

V: !#$%^&*(cursing...)

M: You are warned!

V:&*^%$##~(cursing...)

M: The last time!

V:^$#&*$(still cursing ...)

M: ...

I hope you will enjoy it. The story is about to be completed. And some of my ideas come from Barbequed 'Gators, written by Age of the Greek Baby. I like that story very much, and feel upset that no sequel comes out.


	14. Chapter 14 Question and Answers

**Chapter 14 Question and Answers**

Ratchet rushed towards them, though injured, "That was a great job. I know that you lift Megatron's gun into the sky through magnetic field, well, I mean, a Floating Charm, but what did you shout in the air?"

"I said 'Dodge!' But that was Parseltongue, the language of snakes…" Harry explained.

"Wow, that is amazing. How I wish I could communicate with animals on earth! It can be very interesting. In this way, I could research earth creatures better. I can speak your language, because I downloaded your language from the World Wide Web, but I can't download animal's language. I'm looking forwards…"

Ratchet's speech was cut in by Optimus. "Well, thank you all. Thank you for everything you did for us. I owe you my life. I am inspired by your toughness and courage…"

Then his speech was also cut in, "courage? Such stupid bunk!"

"Well, Mr. Voldemort, I think you're one of the bravest human I've ever seen. Are you fine now, I was worried about you after you were shot by the missile."

Harry and the rest began to giggle. And they stopped after noticing Voldemort's glare. But Harry soon discovered something else, "I think you've changed…"

"Of course there is some difference, or why did I fight with you, Potter!" Voldemort was very annoyed. Judging from his expression, he would like to give all the living beings presenting around the Killing Curse.

"Disaster can bind people together. You've made a right choice, or we'll be fighting a losing war," Optimus summarized, then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "so you're students of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we are."

"No, we were," added Harry, and ignored the questioning gaze from his friends. As long as the Autobots were here, Voldemort couldn't do anything bad. It was a good chance for him. Maybe he could turn to the Autobots for help.

"So you've graduated?" His guess was with good reason, yet it was wrong.

"We haven't, but…"

"But you are afraid of being caught by me, right? And you four may shut your mouths for some time!" Then, the four, including an innocent Charity, found themselves unable to speak.

"Mr. Voldemort, I don't think children should be treated in this way…"

"Enough, you feel like a man I know too much," he ignored Optimus' questioning blue optics, and continued, "What do you think is the most powerful in the world, Mr. Prime?"

But Jazz anticipated, "Courage. With courage, I could fight with Megatron on my own!"

"If it was not because of Burbage, you are a pile of garbage by now!" said Voldemort coldly.

"So you've been here onlooking for some time?" Voldemort ignored him.

Then Ironhide said, "Power." Bumblebee lift his hand to show agreement, some soldiers also joined and shouted "Yes!" happily. But Voldemort said nothing. (This scene was so strange that even Harry had never dreamed of it.)

Ratchet thought for a moment and said, "Science. It was science that defeated you. That young man you saw was just my hologram. I moved Charity with magnetic field. Also, I scanned that building and knew every passage in it."

"All right, I admit that your little hocus-pocus won," then he stared into Optimus' blue optics directly, "so what's your idea then, Leader of the Autobots?"

"They all have their own consideration, but if you really want to know… Well, I have to say that, it should be love. Love for our planet had led us to cross numerous galaxies and arrive the Earth…"

Ironhide muttered, "Love for science made Ratchet a deserter and unmindful of his own work." Although Ratchet heard, he could do nothing but grimace back, which made Charity laugh, though no sound came out of her mouth.

Chuckled slightly, Optimus continued, "Love for the safety of human beings had made the soldiers fearless. And, love for your own planet had changed you and stopped your plan of killing and stood on our side."

After hearing this, Voldemort suddenly fell down.

"What's happened to him? I didn't say anything thrilling. Ratchet, scan him, and report…" Optimus was worried.

"Well, your words were indeed thrilling to him. But he is fine," Hermione found her voice again, "at least physically. If I'm right, then, it's remorse that is gripping him."

Her voice was down, but Optimus seemed to have understood everything, "How I wish Megatron could have also… Well, he had no chance any more-" then, he took up Voldemort, transformed and put him on the driver seat gentlely.

"Well, you may go back to Britain now. No dark wizard will be chasing you, as long as we're together."

Then Bumblebee told Optimus that he wanted to stay with Sam, and Ratchet showed great interest on magic. Optimus approved both requests considerately.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Then he, Ironhide and Jazz transformed and went forward, followed by the fleet of the Army.

Charity sighed, "He reminds me of our post headmaster." And the other three just kept nodding…

* * *

Here is the last chapter. I hope you like the ending. I'm very very glad to see that some of you have even put my story into his/her favorite story list, since it's my first story.

Also, I wish you a happy new year-Year of the Rabbit!


End file.
